See You Later
by kellicb
Summary: Just a vision of a storyline for GH if Steve decides to leave the show and then return again ; .
1. Chapter 1

**See You Later – Part 1**

"Yeah," Jason says as he answers his cell phone. He glances over at his wife who is getting dressed.

He listens intently to the voice on the other end of the phone and smiles as Elizabeth holds up two different sweaters in front of her as she stands in front of the mirror.

"Okay. Can we push it back about an hour, there's something important I need to take care of?" he asks, snapping his attention back to the caller. He rubs his temples with one hand, using his thumb and middle finger. "Right. No, I understand."

He snaps the phone shut and slowly turns around to face her.

"Don't tell me," she says, still looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"I'm sorry," cringing as he says it.

She takes a deep breath and shuts her eyes.

"We're going to get to find out the sex of the baby, today," she says, telling him like he doesn't already know.

He walks over to her and wraps one arm around her back and touches her slightly protruding belly with the other.

"I know," he says softly. "I have to handle this. With any luck, I'll be done in time to catch the last part of the ultrasound."

She looks up at him and studies his features. "I love you."

He leans down and captures her lips in a slow, lingering kiss. "I love you, too."

He rests his forehead against hers and they both shut their eyes.

When he steps back, he looks at her. His heart fills with so much love.

"I'll see you later."

When they got back together, they decided to never say goodbye to each other ever again.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," she smiles. "Be careful."

"Always," he says before leaving their room.

He stops by Jake's room, which prompts Jake to squeak out a "da da" very excitedly. Jason smiles, leans down and kisses his forehead. "I love you, buddy." Jake stares up at him with those big blue eyes and repeats, "Wuvwou."

Then Jason makes his way to Cameron's room. "Hey Cam."

"Hi," the little boy responds, not looking up from his train set.

"I have to go to work. You have fun at daycare, okay?" Jason asks as he squats down to Cam's level.

Cameron nods.

"I love you. Be good." He stands up and ruffles Cameron's hair.

"I will. You be good, too."

Jason smiles and chuckles to himself as he leaves the boy's bedroom.

"Hi Kelly," Elizabeth says as she walks up to the counter at General Hospital.

"Hi. How's one of my favorite patients?" Dr. Lee asks.

Elizabeth smiles. "Good, as long as this little one decides to let me in on his or her little secret," she says, rubbing her stomach.

"I have a good feeling he or she will," Kelly says as she rounds the counter. "Come on, let's go find out."

Elizabeth follows Kelly down the hall.

"Is Jason meeting you here?"

"No," Elizabeth shakes her head. "He got a phone call….some business he had to take care of." She glances at her watch. "He said he might be able to get here by the end of the ultrasound, so if you can take your time," she chuckles.

"I'll see what I can do," she says, opening the door for Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry Jason didn't make it," Kelly says once the appointment and ultrasound had been completed.

"I know, I'm sad, but now I get to tease him with the knowledge of the sex of the baby," she laughs.

"True."

As they approach the nurses' station, Epiphany hangs up the phone.

"Seems there's a shootout down at the Warehouse District. Dr. Lee, they're going need all the help they can get down in ER," she tells them.

"The Warehouse District?" Elizabeth repeats. "Did they say where, exactly?"

Epiphany shakes her head. "No, they didn't. Just that there are two different organizations involved and the police are there."

The color drains from Elizabeth's face. "I have to go down there."

"Elizabeth, I don't think…." Kelly starts to say, but it's too late, Elizabeth catches the elevator as it opens and pushes the down arrow button as quickly as possible to shut the doors.

Kelly looks over at Epiphany. "I should try to stop her."

"I think you need to go down to the ER. I'll try to call Jason and warn him."

Kelly nods.

Epiphany picks up the phone and calls Jason's cell phone but it goes to voicemail.

Elizabeth parks her car and walks down by the pier to one of her husband's warehouses. She hears the gun fire. Could it really still be going on? She tries not to panic and walks slowly toward the noise.

"Jason, please do not be here," she whispers to herself, knowing that he most likely is. "Just please be okay."

Tears start to stream down her face. In her gut, she knows something is wrong. Her breathing starts to become labored.

She finally stops on a part of the dock that overlooks the piers by the warehouse and she sees men hiding behind crates. She desperately tries to find Jason but doesn't see him.

She sees Cruz Rodriguez, Lucky's partner and then finally sees Lucky. She let's out a sigh of relief that he's okay.

Finally a group of four men emerge from the warehouse, shooting at each other. One of them is Jason.

"Oh my God, Jason," she says to herself and covers her mouth with her hand. Tears are still falling. "Jason…behind you," she says, knowing he can't hear her.

One of the other men go down. It looks like Lucky and Cruz are trying to shoot the other men, not Jason.

Another man goes down and it's just Jason and one man left. Jason hides behind a crate and continues to shoot. When it seems like the other man runs out of bullets, Jason slowly stands up, his guns aimed at the "unarmed" man. Then, out of nowhere, a man pops up behind him and shoots Jason in the back…three times.

Elizabeth screams and jumps. She starts to run down the steps before Jason even hits the ground.

Rodriguez goes after the shooter while Lucky tends to Jason. He slowly turns him on his side so he can look at the wounds.

Elizabeth can still see them, but is too far for them to hear her screaming Jason's name.

Jason says something to Lucky and Lucky nods and Jason's head goes limp.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," Elizabeth screams.

She's close enough to see all of the blood.

Lucky looks up when he hears Elizabeth and grabs her before she gets too close to Jason.

"No, Elizabeth. You shouldn't be down here."

"I have to go to him. He needs medical attention," she says through her sobs.

"It's too late," Lucky says.

"The bastard got away," Cruz says when he returns.

The sirens get louder. Suddenly, there are cops everywhere. The original shooter that was left without bullets has been detained by another cop.

"Let me go to him," Elizabeth pleads. All she can focus on is the blood.

"Elizabeth," Lucky says, calmly.

She focuses her blurred vision on his face.

"I'm sorry. He's gone. I checked for a pulse. He was wearing a bullet proof vest but only to protect his chest."

Elizabeth shakes her head. "No. No. No, you're wrong. Let me check for his pulse. He can't be gone, Lucky."

She tries to free herself from his grasp again but he holds her tight.

The ambulance shows up and Cruz shows them to Jason's body.

"No," Elizabeth says with one more attempt to get away from Lucky. She succeeds and kneels down next to Jason. She kneels in blood but doesn't even notice or care at this point.

"Jason," she whispers wiping a tendril of hair that fell on his forehead. "Jason, it's me, Elizabeth. I love you, baby, don't leave me. You promised you'd be careful, remember? You can't leave me and Cameron and Jake and this little girl, Jason," she says, as she touches her stomach. "Our little girl. One you can spoil and overprotect," she smiles through her tears.

Lucky closes his eyes and gulps.

Tears are streaming down Elizabeth's face but her words are controlled. She slowly reaches over with shaking fingers to search for a pulse on his neck, but can't find one.

"No," she says, now angry. "You said see you later," she says through clenched teeth. "You pr-promised me."

She sits back on her heels and looks straight ahead to nothing, the shock starting to set in.

"What am I going to do now?" she asks no one in particular.

Lucky nods to the EMT's to go ahead and do whatever they need to do. He reaches down and touches Elizabeth's shoulders.

"Elizabeth, come on. I'm going to take you to the hospital."

At first she shakes him off and shakes her head but he doesn't let go. He forces her to stand up and he leads her away.

"I'm fine," she says blankly. "It's Jason who needs help. They're going to help him, right?"

"Yes," he lies.

He leads her over to another ambulance. He takes one of the EMT's aside and explains that she's pregnant and in shock over watching her husband get killed. He nods and takes over from there.

"Lucky?" Elizabeth says when she notices he's leaving.

"I'll be right over here," he says. "These men are going to help you."

"Thank you, but you need to help my husband," she says to one of them.

Lucky walks back over to the crime scene and closes his eyes when he hears her sobs start up again.

Elizabeth is wheeled into the ER and Dr. Lee rushes over to meet the gurney.

She nods as the EMT reads off her vitals.

"Take her to exam room five," Kelly tells them.

Lucky rushes in right after.

"Lucky," Kelly says. "Tell me what happened."

"Elizabeth watched as Jason was shot and killed. I think she went into shock. You have to help her, Kelly….her and the baby," he pleads.

"I will," she says, touching his arm.

She leaves the lobby and Lucky is left to stand alone. Once Jason's body was removed, he left Rodriguez to take care of the crime scene. He wanted to make sure every bit of detail was taken care of himself. Over the years, he and Jason weren't even close to being friends, but he was Elizabeth's husband and the step-father to Cameron, a child he thought of as his own. He didn't want to see things come to this, that's for sure.

"Lucky?" Nikolas says, seeing his brother standing in the middle of the lobby looking like a lost soul.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"I was in a meeting upstairs when I heard about Jason. Is it true?" Nikolas asks.

Lucky nods. "Yeah. And Elizabeth saw it happen. She's in with Dr. Lee right now, making sure the baby is okay."

"Oh God," Nikolas sighs. "I wasn't a fan of Jason's but he was Emily's brother and I know how Elizabeth feels….felt for him."

Lucky nods and stares at the curtain of the exam room.

Lucky checks his watch. "Hey, would you mind sticking around for Dr. Lee? I need to wrap something up with the investigation."

"Sure," Nikolas says, patting his brother on the back.

"Thanks," Lucky says before walking down the hall.

"Elizabeth," Kelly says as she takes Elizabeth's pulse. "Come on, sweetie, wake up."

Elizabeth keeps murmuring something but won't open her eyes.

"My heart is breaking," Nadine says as she watches Dr. Lee.

"She's going to be fine. The baby's fine. Did you hear that, Elizabeth, this little girl is strong, she needs her mommy to be strong," Kelly says a little louder.

"A girl?" Nadine asks.

Kelly nods.

Suddenly Elizabeth sits up and gasps for air and then lets out a blood curdling scream.

Nadine and Kelly try to push her back down but Elizabeth starts to cry uncontrollably. Nikolas rushes into the room when he hears the scream.

Nadine moves out of the way and Nikolas stands by Elizabeth's side. "Elizabeth. Calm down, honey. You have to try to breathe slowly or you'll hurt yourself or the baby. You don't want to do that, do you?"

Kelly rattles off something to Nadine who nods and reaches over to a tray. She puts something in a vial and hands it over to Dr. Lee.

"What's that?" Nikolas asks.

"It's a sedative that won't harm the baby."

"You sure?" Nikolas asks.

Dr. Lee nods. "Yes. I was only going to use it as a last resort…."

Nikolas holds Elizabeth as still as he can while Kelly gives her the shot. Elizabeth's body starts to go limp and her crying subsides. He slowly lowers her down onto the bed and wipes her tears away.

Epiphany pokes her head into the room.

"Room 819 is available if you need it," she says.

Kelly nods. "I'll take it. I want to keep an eye on her and the baby overnight. I want a fetal monitor, just in case."

Epiphany nods and leaves the room.

"You can stay with her until we need to take her up to her room, if you'd like," Kelly tells Nikolas.

"Thanks, I will. At least until Lucky gets back."

Kelly nods, touches Elizabeth's leg and leaves the room with Nadine right behind.

"Elizabeth," Nikolas says softly. "I'm so sorry. I know what you're feeling right now. The numbness. The denial. The shock. Remember? You were there for me when I was going through that after we lost Emily."

She doesn't move, or look at him. A single tear falls down her cheek as she stares up at the ceiling.

Nikolas stays with her, holding her hand, until the attendants come to take her to her room.

Later that night, Elizabeth is in the hospital room, sleeping. Kelly gave her another sedative to help her sleep.

Someone slowly opens the door and keeps the lights turned off.

They sit next to the bed and reach for her cheek to gently stroke it.

She doesn't even move when this person sniffs to hold back the tears.

"God, Elizabeth. Why did you have to come down to the pier?" the voice whispers, hoarsely. "This wasn't the way it was planned."

Elizabeth starts to stir a little bit. The voice in her head sounds like Jason's, but her eyes won't focus very well.

"Jason?" she mumbles, still very groggy from the sedative. "Jason…I'm so glad you're here. I wanted to tell you…."

Her speech is very slurred and very slow and she pauses for a few seconds, which leads him to believe she fell asleep.

"We're going to have a girl," she mumbles.

Jason can't keep the tears back this time.

A daughter. One that will look like Elizabeth.

She'll be beautiful and strong and smart….just like her mommy.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers. "But, I'm doing this for all of us."

He touches her cheek again and Elizabeth softly moans and turns her head again.

"I love you so much. With every fiber of my being. That's why I need to do this. I just pray that you'll understand one day."

She doesn't move. Her breathing is steady.

There are 3 slow knocks on the door and it slowly opens.

"Jason, we've got to go now," Lucky whispers.

Jason nods and stands up. He leans over Elizabeth and places one last kiss on her lips.

"Be strong….for the baby."

He starts to cry so he takes the opportunity to leave while he still has the guts to.

He wipes the tears away and takes a deep breath before opening the door.

"Let's go," he tells Lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

**See You Later – Part 2**

_Thirteen Months later_

"Cameron, don't push him so hard," Elizabeth says to Cameron, who is pushing Jake on a swing.

They're enjoying a late spring day in the park. She has her little girl, 10-month old Emily Lila, in a baby swing and is gently pushing her. She giggles every time she swings, which makes Elizabeth's heart melt each time.

"She likes it, mama," Cameron says, looking over at his little sister.

"I think she does," Elizabeth agrees.

Jason stands off to the side, hidden behind the bushes so his family can't see him. He took a chance that they might be here today, and it paid off. His heart aches at not being able to be with them, but it's not the right time. He needs to let Elizabeth know he's still alive in the right way, at the right time.

He stares at the little girl in the swing and can't get over how much she looks like Elizabeth. She has the same hair color, same eye color, same porcelain skin. She's beautiful.

Then he turns his attention to Jake, who jumps off of the swing when it's up in the air and he stumbles and falls to his knees. Jason stops himself from running out there to pick him up but Jake hops back up on his feet, brushes his skinned knees off and runs over to the slide.

"Jaaakkkeee," Cameron says annoyed. He's now left with an empty swing to push. He's grown so much in the last year, Jason can't get over it.

"He's okay, why don't you get on the swing," Elizabeth suggests.

Cameron instead, opts for the jungle bars and starts to swing on them.

Elizabeth's cell phone rings and she stops pushing Emily to answer it.

"Hello?" she answers. "Oh hi Monica. No, you're fine. Oh okay. Yeah, now is a good time, we're at the park. No, it's no problem. The kids love playing there. We'll get on our way now. Okay, bye."

She hangs up the phone.

"Guess what?" Elizabeth asks.

"What?" Cameron asks which makes Jake ask "what" as well.

"That was Grandma Monica and she wants to spend some time with you."

"Can we go swimming?" Cameron asks excitedly.

"Swimmin," Jake repeats.

"You'll have to ask her. Come on, let's get going," she says, lifting Emily out of the baby swing.

A couple hours later, Elizabeth approaches Jason's gravesite with a bouquet of roses. She tilts her head and bites her lip as she gets closer to the headstone.

No matter how many times she's done this in the last year, it doesn't get easier.

She sets the roses down in front of his headstone and sits down on a bench that is next to the grave.

"Hi baby," she whispers and starts to softly cry. "It's me, Elizabeth."

She chuckles at herself and wipes the tears from her cheeks.

"I don't know why I say that every time. I hope you realize it's me." She looks up at the sky for a few seconds.

"I brought you roses from Lila's garden. I dropped the kids off to play with Monica…and Edward, even though he won't admit he loves playing with those kids," she smiles. "I think it helps keep him young at heart. Anyway, I picked these roses for you."

Jason leans against the wall of the mausoleum where his grandmother, father and sister are laid to rest. He's just out of Elizabeth's site, but he can hear every word she's saying.

"Today was Emily's 10-month check up. She had to get a couple of shots…she didn't like that very much," she adds. "But she's doing well. She's caught up to the standard height and weight for her age range."

Jason leans his head back. He knew that Emily had been born a little over a month early and that she had been a relatively small baby, so he was glad to hear that she was getting bigger. He rubs the stubble on his face.

"Oh, she cut another tooth," Elizabeth says suddenly. Then she seems tired. She leans over and rubs her forehead. "It's been so hard doing this by myself, though. I mean, Cameron's at that stubborn, "I know everything" stage. Jake is running around like a mad man," she chuckles, just thinking about it. "And Emily cries all the time because she's teething."

Her voice lowers and Jason has to really strain to hear her. "I am still pissed at you for leaving me, by the way."

She sits up a little straighter and her voice returns to normal. "I know I was going to do this on my own before we got back together, but I got used to having you around, you know? You can't do that to me. Make me depend on you and then leave me."

Jason pushes himself away from the wall and turns to face her. If she turned her head enough, she could see him.

Even though he doesn't make a noise, Elizabeth feels someone's presence.

"Is someone there?" she asks cautiously, slowly turning her head.

Her eyes stop at the figure standing next to the Quartermaine mausoleum.

They stare at each other for what seems like minutes, even though it's only seconds.

"Elizabeth," Jason says.

Elizabeth closes her eyes. She never thought she'd hear her name from that voice again.

"Elizabeth."

The voice grows closer and Elizabeth feels the hair on her arms stand up.

"It's me. Open your eyes."

She can tell he's standing right in front of her now. She shakes her head. If she opens her eyes, she'll realize she's dreaming.

"Elizabeth…baby," he says, gently lifting her arms so she stands up.

She whimpers at his touch.

"Open your eyes. It's me. I'm right here."

She slowly opens her glistening eyes and looks up at him.

His hair is a little longer and there's stubble on his face. His eyes look tired, but it's her Jason. Her husband.

"Jason," she whispers.

He nods. "It's me."

He takes her hand and touches his face with it.

"It's me," he repeats.

"Jason."

She takes her other hand and touches his other cheek.

"I'm here….I'm alive," he says, getting emotional.

She studies his face slowly, her hands touching every where her eyes look.

"You're here," she says.

He nods.

She lets go of his face and she reaches back and slaps him.

"You bastard," she says angrily. "You promised you wouldn't leave me."

Before she could do anything else to him, he pulls her into his arms and lets her cry.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I'm so sorry. I love you, just know that. I love our children…."

"Then why….why did you leave?" she asks, her voice muffled against his shirt.

He gently rubs her back and lets her crying subside a little. When he feels it does, he takes her hands in his and looks into her eyes.

"I left because it was the only option."

She shakes her head. "No, you didn't give _me_ the option, Jason. I thought we were in this marriage together."

"We were….we are," he corrects.

"I saw you die," she says, shaking her head. "I felt for a pulse…."

"It was something we had set up beforehand. The guy that finally shot me was actually undercover and the bullets were fake. I wore a vest that had fake blood pellets."

She lifts a shaky hand to move a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"But your pulse, you weren't breathing."

"When Lucky got to me, he had a syringe of something that would slow my heartbeat and breathing down but not enough to kill me. That way I would be declared dead and he took care of the rest…"

"Lucky?" she asks in disbelief.

He pulls her to sit down next to him.

"I need to start from the beginning. There was a new organization out of Boston…"

"The Perez family," Elizabeth interrupts. "Yeah, Lucky had a hand in taking them down," she says, suddenly realizing that it was only a couple of weeks ago that the organization was completely dismantled. Half of the family was in prison for life, the other half were dead.

"Right. Well, they had contacted me and warned me they were taking over shipments in Port Charles. Of course, I didn't think anything of it. I used to get threats like that all the time. But this one kept coming up. Then, a couple of shipments were destroyed…which was annoying," he shrugs, "But nothing I couldn't handle. It's when the threats against my family and friends started that made me watch them with caution."

"We had guards, Jason. You made sure we were safe," Elizabeth says, taking his hand.

He shook his head. "I went on a business trip overnight once, I'm not sure if you remember it," he says, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "I met them…in Boston."

"You took so many trips," she says, trying to figure out which particular one he's talking about.

"This one shook me. They showed me pictures," he says, pausing to try to push those memories to the back of his mind…but they were fresh.

"What kind of pictures?" she asks, wrapping her other hand around their joined hands.

"Of what they had done to the women and children of other heads of organizations."

Her eyes shift downward.

"I had never seen anything like that."

"They could have been bluffing," she says.

He shook his head. "I thought that. I had it checked out, Elizabeth. It was true. He had the wives, girlfriends and children of families in New York and Philadelphia…and other places too, he had them butchered…" his voice catches and Elizabeth reaches around him to rub his back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asks.

"I got back to Port Charles and you told me you were pregnant," he says through tears, which makes her start to cry.

"Oh my God, now I remember. I could tell something had happened and I thought my news would help. It probably made it harder."

He composes himself and shakes his head. "It made me happy…of course it did. You and I were going to have another baby," he smiles.

She wipes her tears away and smiles.

"I had to figure things out. Soon after that, I overhead Lucky on his phone and he mentioned Juan Perez…he was the leader."

She nods.

"And so I asked Lucky to meet me where I knew we wouldn't be followed or bugged…and I told him everything I knew. I knew that I needed help from more than just other organizations. I couldn't trust anyone at this point."

"You could have trusted me, Jason."

"It wasn't about not trusting you, Elizabeth. I trust you more than anyone."

"Then why couldn't you have filled me in on any of this?" she asks.

He looks at their joined hands. "Because I didn't want to take the chance of the stress harming you or the baby."

"So, if I hadn't been pregnant, would you have told me?"

He shrugs and looks away for a second. "I don't know. Maybe. But you were pregnant and this is the decision I needed to make at that time. Plus the less you knew, the safer you were if anything happened."

"I'm still a bit confused," she says, shaking her head. "Loosing you was _the_ hardest thing I've ever gone through….you don't think that put any stress on the pregnancy?"

He shakes his head. "It wasn't supposed to happen the way it did. It was one of many scenarios Lucky and I came up with. Pretending to be dead was going to be the last resort."

"So, what happened?"

"There must have been an insider or a snitch, I'm not sure anymore. But things started to fall apart. The quickest solution at the time was for it to look like they killed me. Once that happened, I planned on telling you…"

"Why…why didn't you?" Elizabeth asks, starting to get a little upset.

"Again, things didn't go as planned. There was a woman involved who was even more heartless than the rest of the family."

"I met her. Rita, right?"

Jason nods. "Right. She made sure you met her right before all of this happened. If there was any chance that she didn't see you as a grieving widow, she would have killed you and our children."

Elizabeth lowers her head and shuts her eyes. She adjusts their joined hands so that their fingers are entwined. He smiles at that small gesture.

"I knew I was taking a chance to put you through that but I know how strong you are and we had every indication that our baby was strong, so, the decision was made very quickly to go ahead with the plan."

"Did you know when you left me that morning?" she asks softly.

He shakes his head. "No. When I left to meet with Lucky that day, I knew he had found something out but didn't know what."

"I can't believe Lucky was in on all of this," she says, the tears starting to pool in her eyes again.

She lets go of his hand and stands up.

"You can't believe Lucky and I actually were on the same side for once or that he didn't tell you?" Jason asks, trying to make the situation a little lighter.

She smirks. "Both." She turns around to face him. "He has been a good friend to me, Jason. He took care of me through the funeral and the rest of the OB appointments."

He nods.

"He was there when Emily was born," she whispers. "_Our_ little girl."

"I know. He kept me up to date on everything."

She tilts her head to look at him. "He has been in contact with you the whole time?" she asks in disbelief.

He nods and stands up next to her, but she turns her back towards him.

"Yes. No one would suspect a detective. Especially not with our history."

"I can't believe this," she says, shaking her head. The one person in the last few months who helped her through everything had been lying to her.

"He didn't want to lie to you. The last thing in the world he wants, is for you to be angry with him."

"How can I not be? Rita was arrested a couple of months ago, Jason. Why couldn't he tell me you were alive then?" she asks, turning around to face him.

Jason rubs his forehead. "I asked him not to. I didn't want to take any risks with you and the children when I wasn't there to protect you."

She takes a deep breath and looks up at the sky.

"Elizabeth," he says gently when she doesn't say or do anything for a few moments.

"I need time," she says, looking down at her hands.

He lowers his head and the hand he was getting ready to reach out to her with.

"I understand." But he didn't. "How…how much?"

She finally looks at him. Her heart breaks at the look on his face. She knows that he wants to be with her and his family.

"I don't know."

"I can stay at the MetroCourt…." he starts.

She studies his features. "You look tired."

"I'm fine," he says, rubbing his face with both hands.

"Why don't you come with me to pick up the kids?" she asks. "Monica will want to know you're alive…."

He nods.

Elizabeth slowly walks into the living room of the Quartermaine Mansion. Jason stays out in the foyer.

"Hi guys," she says softly, because Emily is asleep in the porta-crib on the floor.

"Mommy," Cameron yells, but doesn't get up from table or the puzzle he's putting together.

Jake, however does get up and walks over to his mom. She picks him up, kisses his cheek and lets him rest his head on her shoulder.

"Do you need a nap, buddy?" she asks, rubbing his back.

"He was laying down, just wasn't sleeping," Monica says, walking over to them. She studies Elizabeth's face. "You okay?"

Elizabeth nods and then glances around the room. She sets Jake back down, next to Cameron.

"Sit with me," she tells Monica.

Jake rests his chin in his hand as he watches his brother hard at work, but he catches something moving out in the foyer so he gets up to go see what it is.

"I have some good news to tell you," Elizabeth starts, taking Monica's hand in hers. "Shocking, but good."

Jake slowly opens the door all the way. His eyes get big as he sees his daddy. Jason can't do anything else but stare down at his son with a smile.

"Dada," Jake says in a normal tone of voice. Neither Monica nor Elizabeth hears Jake at this point.

Jason's surprised that Jake even recognizes him still.

"I was at the cemetery, visiting Jason's grave…" Elizabeth starts.

Monica nods.

"And….God, well, how do I put this?" Elizabeth says, trying to come up with the least shocking way of announcing this.

"Dada dada dada," Jake starts singing, reaching up for Jason to pick him up.

Jason reaches down to pick up Jake, when he does, his elbow pushes the door open all the way. He holds him tightly, shutting his eyes.

The door opening catches Monica's attention and she looks over in time to see Jason holding Jake. Elizabeth looks over at the same time and her eyes fill with tears at the sight before her. A sight she never thought she'd see again.

"Jason?" Monica says.

Jason's eyes open and he slowly walks into the room.

Elizabeth stands up and watches Monica to see what she's going to do.

"It's me," he whispers.

Cameron looks up from his puzzle. He gets off of his chair and stands next to it, suddenly feeling shy. Mommy told him Jason was gone forever. That he was with the angels…

"Oh my God, Jason," Monica says rushing over to him.

He sets Jake back down and reaches down to embrace her. Elizabeth watches with a teary smile on her face. She's overwhelmed with emotion at what she's witnessing. Then she notices Cameron, standing by the table.

"Come here, Cam," she says holding out her hand.

He slowly walks over to Elizabeth.

"You told me he was with the angels," he whispers to her once he's at her side.

She crouches down so she's eye level with him. "I know I did. I thought he was…but I was wrong. He just went away for awhile. But he's back now."

Even saying it out loud, she can't believe it.

Monica pulls away from Jason. Jake grabs Jason's jeans and tugs on them, making him look down at him.

"Tameron," he says, pointing to Cameron.

"Hi Cam," Jason says.

"Hi," Cameron says softly. "I thought you were gone…"

Jason squats down. "I know. I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

"Mommy cried…"

Elizabeth shuts her eyes as she feels the sting of tears again. Cameron was so brave through everything that happened that she would forget how young he really was.

Jason looks up at Elizabeth. "I know….and I'll never forgive myself for that."

He looks back down at Cameron. "But I'm here now and I don't want to leave you guys again."

"You promise?" Cameron asks.

Jason pulls Cameron into a hug. "I promise, buddy."

Jake leans into Jason's side and then Emily wakes up.

Elizabeth walks over to the crib and lifts her up. "Hi baby, did you have a good nap?" Elizabeth kisses her cheek and walks over to Jason.

He stands up and watches them approach. He can't take his eyes off of his daughter. Monica bites her lower lip as she watches Elizabeth hand over their daughter to Jason.

"Emily," Jason starts but is overwhelmed by emotion. He shuts his eyes and lets a few tears fall, which makes both Elizabeth and Monica get emotional. "My baby girl," he whispers. He kisses the top of her head and then her forehead. "She's beautiful," he says, looking at Elizabeth.

"I think so, but I'm biased," she says as she rubs Emily's back.

Monica breaks the silence. "How is this all possible?"

"It's a long story," Jason says.

"It has to do with that Perez family, doesn't it?"

He nods.

"Jason…I hope this convinces you to leave the business," Monica says.

Jason looks at Elizabeth. "It's not that easy."

Elizabeth nods.

"But I can see what I can do."

She smiles at him.

"I'm sure the five of you would like to get home. It's been an emotional day," Monica says, looking at her family.

"It has," Elizabeth agrees. She runs her fingers through Cameron's hair as he leans in against her side.

"I can…I can help you get the kids settled in before…" Jason starts.

Elizabeth cuts him off. "You're not going anywhere. I just got you back. We'll go back to the Penthouse and have dinner…all of us."

Jason nods. "Okay."

Jason hugs Monica one more time before the Morgan's head for home….together.

"Let's go home, Jason," Elizabeth says.

Those words are music to Jason's ears.


End file.
